


Am I dreaming?

by Aurora82Borealis



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, I fixed the parentage, there you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora82Borealis/pseuds/Aurora82Borealis
Summary: Rey dreams of something, or is she? Is she remembering something?





	Am I dreaming?

# Am I dreaming?

_„I’m so sorry. I don’t want to do this. But your parents think it is the only way to keep you save.”_

Rey awoke with a start. She had dreamt of Master Luke. Still panting she tried to remember where she was and what she just had seen. Of course, she was in the Millenium Falcon, huddled in the pilot’s seat. The ship was crammed with people and the bridge was the only space for her to be alone and get some sleep. 

She tried to focus on Master Luke’s words. They seemed more like a memory than a dream. It felt as if she remembered something that had been buried in her mind before. She alsways had felt that there was something inside her. She had felt in on Jakku, she had felt it when she first fought Kylo Ren. And of course, she had felt it on the island with Master Luke. But what was that strange thing.

Remembering her lessons on Ach’To she calmed herself and closed her eyes. Reaching out in her mind she tried to find that moment she just had seen in her sleep.

_“I’m sorry. I wish there was another way. I had to promise your parents.”  
“Don’t leave me. Please don’t go.”  
“You’re stronger than you think. You don’t need to stay here long. You’re no child, Breha. Or better – Rey. You can do this. Trust the force.”_  
She saw a wave of Master Luke’s hand. And then everything went white.

“Oh my god. I was no child, when I arrived on Jakku”, Rey exclaimed in surprise. Somehow her memory had betrayed her. There was a ship that left her there, but it was not her parents. It was Master Luke himself. “What does it mean?” She tried to focus. Nothing else came to her.

Suddenly, the door was opened and General Organa stormed onto the bridge. Without any warning she threw herself towards Rey engulfing her in a crushing embrace. 

“It is you.”, she simply stated with tears running down her face.

Somehow, Rey understood what the older woman said. It all made sense somehow. She cried, too.

“I am so sorry. It was the hardest thing we ever had to do. And if there was another way, we would have gone it. But back then, we had no other choice. Your father and I wanted to protect you from the person Ben had become. You and Luke were the only survivors of this horrible massacre at the academy. Ben didn’t know.”

Rey still didn’t fully understand what Leia was saying, but she felt a warmth and hope radiating from her, that made her feel like she knew her – way better than she actually had known her.

Leia reached out and touched Rey’s cheek. She closed her eyes. 

_“We will forever love you, my child. We will come back for you as soon as we know how to keep you safe. If Ben knew you were alive, he would try and finish what he started.”_ It was Leia, who spoke to her in a vision. 

_“But why? I can defend myself. I can help you. I don’t want to go into hiding.”_ Rey hear herself saying. Her younger self – she must have been a teenager in this vision, not a child like in that other vision before.

_“Please, Uncle Luke will hide you. Just for a little while. You will return to us in a little while.”_ Leia said.

“Uncle Luke? What does this all mean?” Rey exclaimed in shock.

The general sighed and took Rey’s hand in hers. She swallowed and started speaking in a shaky voice.

“When Ben attacked the Jedi academy, it was only Luke, who survived. Everyone else was killed by Ben and his entourage. Or that is, what we made him believe. 

You were there, too. You had just started training with Luke. Your father and I couldn’t resist your wish. You wanted to become a Jedi. There was no way to keep you in the family business or interest you in politics.”

“What family business? What family?” Rey was at a loss of words. The revelation that General Organa seemed to build up made her anxious. 

“Your father had a racing business, starship racing. He was an excellent pilot. You take after him in this respect. But you take after my family line as well. That is the reason you’re strong with the force. Luke Skywalker is your uncle, and I’m your mother.

We wanted to protect you from Ben – your brother. Luke is very strong, he gave you a different memory of how you came to Jakku. He made you believe you were left there as a child.

Then, he wiped both your father’s and my mind from your existence. Our memories would only return if Luke died or if he lifts the shield on it. With him gone, everything will come back.”

Rey nodded slowly. She knew that Kylo Ren had lied. She knew that he only said she were a nobody to lure her to the dark side. She knew there was more to it.

“Are you saying, that you are my mother?” Rey tried shyly. She didn’t want to give in to the hope of really belonging somewhere.

“Yes. You are my daughter. Han Solo was your father. Letting you go – even with Luke clouding our memories – was the hardest thing we ever did. Your father gave up his business and felt so lost without you, that he went back to travelling the galaxy and eventually even smuggling. He felt lost.”

“No one is ever really gone”, Rey whispered. Tears were streaming down her face by now. “I knew you were coming back for me, even without remembering who you were.”

“I felt a connection on D’Qar when I first saw you. It felt like home, when I hugged you. But only now, with Luke gone have my memories come back.” Leia hugged her daughter closer. “I’m sorry we didn’t come sooner. When Luke went into hiding, I guess he decided it was safest for you not to know who you are at all. He left the map for us to find him. If I had gone to find him, he would have told me the truth. He was very stubborn.”

Rey smiled weakly. “He was. He didn’t even want to train me when I went to Ach’To.”

Leia smiled, too. “Your memory will come back. All of it. Give it time. And I hope you’ll be able to forgive us. It was a crazy plan. We didn’t know how else to protect you. We were in shock of what Ben did.”

“I tried to bring him back to the light side. We were able to communicate through the force. I never understood why. Now I get it. He is my brother.” She couldn’t fathom that she had a family, let alone that her own brother had killed her father. 

“I know you will probably still want to be called Rey. But we actually named you Breha, after my mother.”

“Breha? I like it.”, Rey smiled.

“Breha Organa Solo.”


End file.
